The research program at the Alcohol Behavior Research Laboratory, Rutgers University has two mutually-facilitative long term goals. The first of these research goals is to gather objective data on the social and interpersonal, behavioral and psychological, and psychophysiological and psychopharmacological precursors, correlates, and sequellae of alcoholic drinking. The second goal of this research effort is the utilization of the basic research data generated under goal one in the development and evaluation of empirically based treatment procedures for excessive drinking and related problems that typically accompany maladaptive drinking by alcoholics. To meet these long-term goals, the current research program has three specific objectives. The first objective is a continuation of our promosing program of research into the mechanisms of blood alcohol discrimination by alcoholics and nonalcoholics and the development of procedures for teaching blood alcohol discrimination to alcoholics and problem drinkers. Our second objective this year is the launching of an intensive study of self-control processes in alcoholic and nonalcoholic populations. The third research objective includes a continuation of studies investigating the concomitants and determinants of alcohol consumption.